Untitled for now
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are together now, and Hikaru is heartbroken but his and Kaoru's friends Atori and Kyoko try to help him get over. I suck at summeries HikxOC KaoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into my class room. It was less than a week ago when Haruhi and Tamaki got together, and I was still crushed. I sat in my seat, Kaoru next to my.

"Come on Hikaru, you'll find a better person, who knows maybe she'll pop in your face." Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah sure!" I said.

As I said that Atori and her best friend Kyoko walked up.

"Hey Kaoru." Atori smiled at him.

I looked over at the two girls, how could they be best friends. Atori was sorta short, brown hair and green eyes, she was loud and spoke her mind, I could see why Kaoru fell for her. Kyoko had black hair with bangs, and blue eyes, she was somewhat shy, but had her outburst during classes.

Atori bumped Kyoko, her face flushed.

"Hi Hikaru, um, how are you?"

I looked at her, Her and Atori never wore the uniforms, they acted like commoners but were fairly rich. Kyoko was in a black shirt and black skirt with blue jeans.

"I'm good as I can be." Hikaru said.

She nodded, and then Atori stepped on her foot. I watched her expression she glared at Atori who gave her this look. She sighed.

"What have you been up to?"

I looked at Kaoru who was asking Atori what was going on.

"Club, ya know same old same old."

Kaoru laughed. Kyoko looked at Atori who was smiling. Kyoko glared at her. I looked over at my brother.

"What were you laughing at brother?" I asked.

"Nothing Hikaru, oh Atori and Kyoko are coming to club when the bell rings."

"What?" Kyoko looked serious.

"HA HA Kyoko!" I laughed.

"You have to go there too!" She pouted.

"Yeah but I'm not being forced."

Kaoru smiled, "Oh, but you are."

The bell rang, We got up and grabbed our stuff.

_Normal P.O.V_

The four entered the Host club. The twins fan girls weren't there.

"Hey, Kaoru where are they?"

Tamaki walked up, "Your girls are going to be late, but you two still have guests, Atori and Kyoko right?"

Kyoko stepped on Tamaki's foot, "Oops, sorry sempai."

Hikaru laughed. Tamaki glared at her and walked over to Haruhi.

"Kyoko I have to say that was awesome."

"Eh, he ticks me off, he's always, HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY kind of person." Kyoko yelled.

Hikaru laughed again. Kyoko noticed everyone was looking at her. She blushed and walked behind Hikaru trying to hide.

"You know Kyoko if you don't want people looking at you ,you shouldn't yell." Atori said laughing so hard she had to lean against Kaoru to stay up.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault."

"You mean just like when you jumped up in the middle of class screaming 'AHHHHHHHHHH, vampire kisses is coming out with a new book today'!" Hikaru smiled.

Kyoko blushed. "At least I got the book."

The twins fan girls walked in.

Kaoru smiled, "See you two later, we have to work now!"

Atori laughed and dragged Kyoko away.

"Lets go talk to Haruhi." Atori dragged Kyoko over to her.

Haruhi turned around and smiled. Ever since Haruhi said she was a girl boys started to pour into to the club and some girls became hosts.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing bored." Atori said.

Kyoko looked out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" Haruhi asked.

"She's just in a bad mood!" Atori laughed.

Kyoko sighed, "Yeah thanks."

Atori smiled, "Walk around talk to people."

Kyoko got up, Honey got to her first.

"Kyo-chan!" He yelled.

"Hey Honey, Hey Mori." She smiled.

Hikaru was watching her on the other side of the room.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" One of his fans asked.

"Nothing." He turned back to them and they started talking.

"Hey Kyoko! Want to eat cake?" Honey asked.

"Not right now, hey Mori. . ." Kyoko trailed off.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

Mori looked down at Honey who screamed, "That's a great idea."

Mori picked her up and put her on a chair then she jumped on her back. Honey left then came back on Kyoyua's back.

Kyoko laughed, "I never knew you gave piggy back rides Kyouya!"

"I don't he just attacked me." he tried writing something down but failed. "GET OFF!"

Mori put Kyoko down and grabbed Honey.

"Takashi that was fun!" He ran to Kyoko and hugged her.

Atori came up laughing. "Wow Kyo I've never seen you get a piggyback ride."

"Yeah, but Mori is so tall, it made me feel tall." Kyoko smiled.

"Are you in a better mood?" Atori asked.

Honey gasped, "Kyoko is in a bad mood."

"Not any more Honey, I'm okay now."

"Why were you in a bad mood?" Atori asked.

"You should know why you did it."

Atori smiled, "So!"

"Can we leave now, I told my mom I'd be home before dinner."

"Yeah, see you guys later."

The two walked out.

"So what were you and Kaoru talking about?"

Atori looked at her, "Oh Hikaru's bad mood ever since the whole Haruhi thing."

"Oh, yeah that must of really sucked." Kyoko said.

"Well yeah, we've been through it, but this was Hikaru's first time and he was never even going out with her." Atori said.

"Duh! So besides being sad about that is he holding up?"

"Not really, he just sulks, actually, today he seemed really happy."

Kyoko nodded.

"And it's thanks to your weird-ness."

Kyoko blushed and then yelled, "I'm not weird I'm creative!"

They were standing by the clubs' open door. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them, and laughed, Kyoko's face flushed a deeper red.

She mumbled, "Thanks a lot."

Atori laughed, she waved to the twins and poked Kyoko. Kyoko put her hand up as a sign of saying bye to them, and started to walk away.

Atori purposely yelled, "HEY KYO, WHY IS YOUR FACE RED ARE YOU DAY-DREAMING?"

Kyoko started running and she screamed, "SHUT UP, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Kaoru looked at his fans, then his brother who was smiling looking out the window.

"What are you smiling about?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Heh, Kyoko. That was a funny scene."

"Yea Atori does that all the time to her. . ." Kaoru laughed.

"When did you hang out with them?"

"When you were sulking and being depressed, I asked you if you wanted to come with, you didn't do anything. Kyoko felt like a third-wheel so Atori made it up to her by embarrassing her."

Hikaru looked at the floor, "So I missed all the fun?"

"Yeah." Kaoru laughed.

-Next day-

Kaoru and Hikaru waited at the entrance for Atori and Kyoko. They walked behind them when they spotted them. Kaoru bent down to Atori's ear and Hikaru bent down to Kyoko's ear.

"Boo." The twins said.

The girls jumped. They turned around, and glared at them.

"Kaoru I should smack you." Atori said then punched him in the arm.

"I thought you said smack!" Kaoru pretended to be hurt, fake tears formed.

"Nice try that doesn't work on me."

Hikaru looked at Kyoko, "You look like a strawberry."

Kyoko tensed.

"Now a cherry." Hikaru laughed.

"Keep talking and she'll look like an apple." Atori said smiling.

Kyoko breathed, "Very funny, guys."

Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru asked "Are you two coming to club today?"

The girls shrugged, "We have nothing better to do!"

Tamaki popped out of no where, "Good thing you two are going because today we're having a hunt!"

Atori and Kyoko's eyes twitched, "What kind of hunt?!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Eh it's not totally good yet, but I think it'll become good when I'm not rushing.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay second chapter, haha, hopefully it'll get better….._

_Chapter 2_

"_Well a scavenger hunt of course!" Tamaki twirled pointing at random things. _

_Kyoko and Atori sweat-dropped, and said, "No way."_

_Tamaki looked hurt, "Please?"_

"_No!" They said and started walking away._

_Kyouya popped up, "If you play will give you free lunch this week, paid by Tamaki."_

_The girls stopped and turned around. They whispered to each other then looked at them._

"_What are these rules?" Atori asked._

_Honey bounced up and down cheering, "The normal of course but we had Kyouya pair everyone up, even Hikaru is playing, finally!!!"_

_The girls sighed, "You already knew we were going to play whether or not we wanted to right?"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Well duh!"_

"_Fine." Atori said._

"_But Ato we could have made them give us more things!" Kyoko said._

"_Ah man!"_

"_Kyouya tell them their partners!" Tamaki handed everyone there a sheet._

"_Well Tamaki and Haruhi, Honey and Takashi, I'm with Renge, Atori is with Hikaru, and Kyoko is with Kaoru."_

"_What?" The four complained._

_Atori pointed to Hikaru, "I refuse to walk around with HIM."_

_Kyouya glared, Atori glared back._

"_You may be a dark prince but I deal with Kyoko and her attitude, you don't scare me, switch it or you'll find a fork shove up your nose so far you'll lose a lot of brain cells." Atori held a fork, which came out of no where._

"_Fine Kyoko your with Hikaru, Atori and Kaoru, are you happy?" Tamaki said before Kyouya could say anything he'd regret._

_Atori nodded, Kaoru inched away from her. Kyoko shook her head, Hikaru stared at a cloud trying to look apathetic. Kyoko and Atori papers._

"_Get ready. . . Set. . . .GO!" Tamaki yelled grabbing Haruhi's wrist and ran away._

_Mori and Honey went the opposite way. Renge and Kyouya walked toward the school. Atori waved by to Kyoko and went the way Tamaki went. Kaoru chuckled and went off after Atori._

"_I guess its you and me." Hikaru said._

"_You say it like it's a bad thing." Kyoko whined._

_Hikaru laughed, "Maybe I am. What's on the list?"_

"_Why don't you look. Mr. Emo-boy."_

_Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I'm not Emo, Goth-girl."_

"_I am not Goth!"_

_Hikaru looked at the paper, "Just look at what you're wearing!"_

"_What's wrong with it?" Kyoko looked at her outfit._

_Hikaru looked up from the paper, "It's all black, I don't see pink, or white, or anything light besides your eyes."_

"_So I like dark colors, it doesn't mean I'm a label."_

"_Yes it does really, I mean I don't see any other girl wearing dark colors in this school."_

_Kyoko laughed, "That's because they wear a uniform!"_

"_Atori doesn't even wear all black."_

"_So, Atori is Atori, Kaoru is Kaoru, I am me, you are you."_

"_The why did you call me Emo."_

"_Because you were acting like it, dummy, now what's on the list!" Kyoko started walking._

"_Um, a. . .frog?" Hikaru looked at the paper._

"_What?" Kyoko looked at hers. "Huh, I guess so, I know where to find it!"_

_Hikaru followed Kyoko over to the fountain. She took off her shoes and socks and rolled up her pants. She stepped in the water. _

"_Where are you frog?" she asked._

"_Why are you talking to it?" Hikaru asked stepping into the water after taking his shoes and socks off._

"_I don't know." Kyoko chuckled. _

_She moved around the water and spotted something green, "I found it!"_

"_I'll get it!" Hikaru started to walk over to her._

"_No way I found it!" Kyoko fought._

_Hikaru started to dive after it, Kyoko pushed him out of the way and he splashed into the water. Kyoko grabbed the frog, which was a toy._

"_Got it." She said when he stood up._

"_Are you sneering it in my face?" Hikaru smirked._

"_Maybe I am maybe I'm not!" She smirked back pointing her fingers and moved her hips, in an attempt at dancing._

_Hikaru tackled her, Kyoko fell into the water. She got up after Hikaru did._

"_That wasn't nice!" She complained._

"_Karma just turned around and bit you in the ass." Hikaru laughed._

_-Atori/Kaoru-_

_Kaoru laughed, "I have this feeling Hikaru did something to Kyoko!"_

_Atori laughed, "Ha, yeah Kyoko probably had it coming."_

_They searched through the gym trying to find a "green basketball"._

"_So why didn't you want to go with Hikaru?" Kaoru asked looking under some bleachers._

"_Why do you think one: I always fight with him, and two: I'm trying to get Kyo and Hika together." Atori shook her head._

_Kaoru laughed. Atori looked up, she spotted it on a self._

"_I found it. . .But I can't reach it." She said trying to stand on her tip-toes._

"_If I pick you up I think you can grab it, if anything Mori put it there." Kaoru said._

"_Ok, then." _

_Kaoru linked his hands together, "Alright I'm ready."_

_Atori put her foot on his hands, he pushed her up._

"_I can almost reach it, can you go on your tip-toes?" She asked._

"_Yeah I think." Kaoru said._

_He went on his tip-toes, Atori's fingers brushed the ball._

"_I'm going on my tip-toes too." She said._

_As she did that Kaoru started to wobble, "Hurry." _

_Atori grabbed it, "Got I-"_

_Kaoru fell over, Atori fell on him. She laughed._

"_Ow." Kaoru said._

"_I'm sorry, but hey, we got it!" She held out the green basketball._

"_At least!" Kaoru grabbed it from her. "How many more?"_

_Atori looked at the sheet, "Um, I think ten."_

_Kaoru spun his finger, "Great."_

"_Next we have. . . .a duck." Atori said._

_They walked out of the gym._

"_You know you're more calm without Hikaru around." Atori said._

"_Yeah Haruhi told me that once, I just get really bored without Hikaru, but he seems to always have a prank up his sleeve." Kaoru smiled, "but hey, I might too."_

"_I feel bad for Kyoko then." Atori smiled._

_Kaoru laughed._

_-_

_So far they found a frog, a flute, Haruhi's favorite pencil, a "cheap" ring, a pack of ramen, and Honey's Bun-Bun._

"_I'm cold. . ." Kyoko said shaking._

"_Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me in the water. . " Hikaru stated._

"_I saw it first." _

"_I offered to grab it." _

"_You were trying to get to it before me."_

_Atori and Kaoru turned the corner and saw the two fighting Atori started to laugh when she saw Kyoko and Hikaru still soaked. Kaoru laughed when he seen it too._

"_What happened to you two?" Kaoru asked._

"_Hikaru tackled me in the fountain." Kyoko said._

"_She pushed me first." Hikaru defended himself._

"_I'm cold." Kyoko complained._

_Atori laughed, "Where's your sweatshirt?"_

"_In the music room drying. . " Kyoko said._

_Kaoru smiled, "Hikaru, you should give her something so she can warm up."_

"_No way, if anything she should me something!" _

_Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same thing back. Kyoko looked her way then turned her attention on Atori._

"_Did you find everything yet?" Kyoko asked._

"_No we got four more to go." Atori said._

"_Us too!" Kyoko exclaimed._

"_I hope one is tape." Hikaru said._

"_I hope one is an egg so I can shove it up you nose." Kyoko growled,_

_Atori and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled. Kyoko noticed._

"_What are you guys thinking about doing?" She hid behind Hikaru and peered over his shoulder._

"_Nothing. . .We're leaving." Kaoru said._

_The two walked away, laughing._

"_He's hiding something from me, that's not like him." Hikaru said._

_He sat there thinking. He thought about yesterday then something popped in his head._

"_Hey Kyo. . "_

"_Yeah?" Kyoko asked walking down the hall._

"_What did Atori do to you when you hung out with her and Kaoru?"_

_Her face flushed, "N-n-nothing."_

_Hikaru looked at her and smiled evilly, "You have my attention now, and you can't back out, I'm curious what did she do?"_

"_It's stupid." Kyoko said looking at the paper, "We have to find a T-rex."_

"_Alright, but I hope you know your not changing the subject."_

"_Argh, OK, she wanted to cheer me up because I felt like a third wheel so we went to a park and this mascot was there passing out balloons and she told us to wait there, and she ran over to it, which it was a guy in a cow costume, and she can back with it, he gave me a red ballon, said I was a cute, then my face turned redder than the ballon, and I know She paid him to say that." Kyoko growled._

_Hikaru laughed, "You're kidding right, she really did that to you, I would done something worse, hey at least he didn't ask for your number!"_

"_Thanks for laughing at one of the worse things that happened to me!" She said looking into a science class. _

_She found the T-rex and grabbed it._

"_What was the worse thing to happen to you?" Hikaru asked trying not to laugh._

"_No, you have to tell me something that happened to you that was embarrassing." Kyoko said._

"_Fine, It's more sad and embarrassing than yours. You know the whole Haruhi thing? Well the day I was going to tell her I actually had flowers and all that stuff, then when I got there Tamaki was at her house and I was about to tell her but she told me that she was with Tamaki, and she was sorry. . ."_

"_That's nothing to fuss over everyone goes through that, it's a normal, you'll find someone better, you shouldn't be sad about it at all." Kyoko said._

_Hikaru smiled, "Yeah I guess your right, ha, so what was the worse thing that happened to you?" _

"_Our next thing is a yo-yo. Well," Kyoko started, "I guess it would have to be the day I met you and Kaoru."_

"_Oh yeah, that was funny!" Hikaru laughed._

_Kyoko blushed, "No it wasn't, not only did I keep saying random things I blew up our science experiment, ran out of the class, and slipped in the hall."_

_Hikaru smirked, "Would you hate me if I told you I made you blow it up by giving you the wrong thing?"_

"_Oh, you're mean." Kyoko said._

_They walked into the 3__rd__ music room. _

"_Oh where would a yo-yo be?" Kyoko started opening random things._

"_If anything a toy box." Hikaru said._

_Kyoko turned around, "Or hanging from the ceiling."_

_Hikaru turned around too. The blue yo-yo was taped to the ceiling, it twisted, waiting to be pulled. They walked up to it._

"_Should we really take that down?" Kyoko asked._

"_What would go wrong?" Hikaru asked._

"_Its hanging from the ceiling, a lot could go wrong."_

_-Ato-Kao-_

"_Yay, two more things!" Atori cheered._

"_Do you think they found the yo-yo yet?" Kaoru asked smirking._

"_If anything yes, but who will be the stupid to fall for it?" Atori asked._

"_We make a pretty good team." Kaoru laughed._

"_Ha, nah you and Hikaru are better." _

_They walked down the hall close to the 3__rd__ music room._

"_Should we spy?" Atori asked._

"_Sure."_

_-Kyo-Hika-_

"_Just don't pull it yet." Kyoko said._

"_I promise nothing will happen, if anything Tamaki put this up." Hikaru reached for it._

_He pulled down the yo-yo. Nothing happened._

"_See, noth-"_

_As he said that a net sprung and they were stuck in it. _

_-Ato-Kao-_

_Atori shut the door._

"_Yes, it worked!" Atori cheered._

_Kaoru laughed, "You're just happy the trap worked?"_

"_Yeah, and Kyoko was the smart one this time!" Atori laughed._

"_She knows when your up to something so she was on guard." Kaoru raised a brow._

"_True true, but Hikaru, wow!" Atori started to walked down the hall._

"_How long are you going to leave them?"_

"_I don't know."_

_-Kyo-Hika-_

"_This is your fault." Kyoko said._

"_My fault how?" Hikaru asked,_

"_I told you not to take the yo-yo." Kyoko growled._

_They barely had any room in the net. Kyoko started to swing it._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Seeing if I swing it it'll come undone."_

"_It won't." Hikaru said._

"_This is so unfair." Kyoko mumbled._

"_Are you still cold?" Hikaru asked laughing._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_That shirt shows, I can't believe I totally missed that." Hikaru laughed._

_Kyoko crossed her arms, "Tamaki was right, you are a pervert."_

_Kyoko looked away, her face was red. Hikaru laughed some more._

"_I wished I grabbed my sweatshirt." Kyoko complained._

_Hikaru took of his uniform jacket and tossed it at her face._

"_Ow, that hurt. . ." Kyoko said. "But thanks."_

_Kyoko slipped in it._

"_This is a lot warmer. Now how are we going to get out?" Kyoko asked._

"_Someone is bound to pass through here at some time." Hikaru said._

"_But it's so cramped in here." She started to swing it again._

_-Ato-Kao-_

"_Finished finally!" Atori cheered._

"_It says after we're done to go back to the 3__rd__ music room."_

"_I wonder if anyone else is done?" Atori wondered._

"_If they are, Hikaru and Kyoko would be out by now." Kaoru started walking._

_They walked in silence, well Atori danced. Kaoru laughed quietly as she did so. They stood in front of the 3__rd music rooms door. Kaoru opened one door and let Atori in first. No one was there yet. . .Well Hikaru and Kyoko were. They silently snuck by the two in the net and listened to what the talked about._

"_I'm so bored." Kyoko complained._

"_Am I not entertaining?" Hikaru asked._

"_Can I shove an egg up your nose?" Kyoko glared._

"_You wouldn't even be able to catch me!"_

"_I'd watch what you say, 'cause one movement of my leg can hurt you."_

_Hikaru glared, "You wouldn't dare."_

"_Don't test me." Kyoko stuck out her tongue._

_Hikaru mocked her. _

"_Aw you guys are so cute when you fight." Atori said._

"_HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE, LET US OUT!!" Hikaru and Kyoko yelled._

_Next thing they knew they fell on the floor. Both looked up at Kaoru and Atori. Kaoru help Hikaru up and Atori help Kyoko._

"_You did that didn't you?" Kyoko asked Atori._

"_Maybe." She smiled._

_Soon the rest of the Host club was in there. Atori and Kaoru won a day of bossing around the Host club. Atori scared everyone by laughing. Kyoko shook her head. _

"_Oh, Hikaru, here you go." Kyoko gave him his jacket._

"_Thanks."_

_Atori nudged Kyoko._

"_See you guys tomorrow, Ja Ne!" Atori and Kyoko waved bye._

_They walked out of the open door. Atori looked back at Kaoru and Hikaru and pointed towards Kyoko, smiled and then yelled, _

"_Hey Kyo How was it like being stuck in a net with only Hikaru?" _

"_Atori, I'm going to kill you!" Kyoko yelled._

_Atori stood in front of the open door laughing. All of a sudden Kyoko tackled her. Atori was still laughing. _

_-------------_

_I have to stop there I'm sorry it's still kinda bad, and there's a lot of talking, ha oh well. _


	3. Chapter 3

_*Gasp* I got reviews, lol. But yeah mostly on weekends I can get a lot done, sadly I don't really have a life. On with the story._

_Chapter 3_

_The phone rang. Atori's hand came out from under a pillow. Her hand aimlessly tried to find her phone once she did she flipped it open._

"_Hello?" She spoke._

"_Ato, guess what?!" Kyoko's voice yelled through the phone._

"_What?" Atori growled still tired._

"_I found acorns!" Kyoko screamed._

"_It's seven in the FUCKING morning." (A/N: I actually did do this to my friend Atori, yeah, she was pissed!!!! XD)_

"_So?"_

"_I was sleeping, and why are you up so early?"_

"_I was bored, then I found acorns, the squirrels don't know what's coming." Kyoko said._

"_OK here's what we're going to do, I'm going to hang up and you're going to call Hikaru and tell him." Atori said slowly._

"_No, I can't-" _

_Atori shut the phone and put it on her dresser, she flopped her head back on the pillow and fell asleep._

_-Kyoko-_

"_She hung up on me!" Kyoko looked at her phone._

' _Hmm, what could I do?' _Kyoko thought.

Then a thought came across her. She dialed Hikaru and Kaoru's number. After a few rings Kaoru picked it up.

"Hello." He sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey Kaoru is Hikaru up?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko? Why are you up so- Oh Hikaru just woke up, hold on." Kaoru passed the phone to Hikaru.

"Hello?" Hikaru's voice came.

"Hey Hikaru, can you help me with something today?" Kyoko asked.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I cannot say over the phone, but to you it'd be like a game!" Kyoko's voice bounced.

"I'm in give me the directions to your house, want me to bring Kaoru?" He asked.

"No because this involves him!" Kyoko said.

She gave him her address and the directions to get there.

"OK see you in a few." Hikaru said.

"Ja Ne, Hikaru-kun!" Kyoko said and hung up.

Kyoko walked in to her kitchen.

'_I hope this works_' 

She got bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. She was still in her p.j's even though she went outside she didn't care what she wore. Apparently she forgot she was in them. Her hair was brushed along with her teeth, and she already had eyeliner on.

She finished her cereal and put it in her sink. A knock at the door came. She ran to it before her "Maid" or her mom could get it. She opened the door and Hikaru stood there in (think bad to the episode The sun the sea and the host club) a black tank top under a blue one, and blue jeans, his headphones resting on his shoulder.

"Hiya Hikaru!" Kyoko said.

Hikaru looked at her outfit a black tank top and black boxers with red dragons.

"Nice outfit Kyo." Hikaru said trying to look apathetic but a smirk came.

She looked down at her outfit and blushed.

"Fuck. I'll be right back in a better outfit!" Kyoko walked down the hall.

A maid came out of no where, "Would you like to sit down, Kyoko can sometimes be air-head and forgets whats she's wearing." 

"Uh sure."

He followed the maid into the living room, "I'll go tell her where you are."

The maid left. He took the chance to look around the living room. A big screen hung on the wall, photo's of Kyoko and her family, even some with Atori were on the self and the walls. Hikaru got up and started to look at them. He passed one and looked at it. It was Kyoko and Atori about a few years back. Atori was in a maroon shirt and jeans, Kyoko was in a red shirt and blue skirt. He looked at the one next to it, it was Kyoko and two older girls that looked a little alike.

'_So She didn't always wear black …or have bangs, she looks a lot different now.'_ Hikaru chuckled to himself.

Kyoko coughed. He turned around to see Kyoko in purple and black stripped t-shirt, blue jeans with a black skirt over it. Kyoko was leaning against a door frame.

"I wished you didn't see those, Ms. Takahashi must of brought you in here on purpose." Kyoko looked at the ground.

"Why don't you still dress the same?" Hikaru asked.

"I was all uncomfy, I didn't like it, anyways on with the plan!" Kyoko smiled.

"What is the plan?"

"Haven't you noticed Atori and Kaoru have been hanging out a lot lately?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah why do you think I'm stuck with you a lot of the time?" Hikaru said.

"Ow that hurt," Kyoko glared, "**Anyway**, my theory is that they like each other."

"Yeah right Kaoru like a troublemaker like her!" Hikaru fought.

"If you really think about it, Atori is sort of like you, troublemaker that is, and I could see why Kaoru would like her because it's a girl version of you!" Kyoko explained.

"Well at least I understand why we fight all the time." Hikaru said laughing a little.

"And, he also seems really happy with her, and don't you want him to be happy?" Kyoko said.

"Well yeah-"

"It's settled than, we're going to get them together!" Kyoko said.

"How are we?"

Kyoko thought, "I don't know yet it'll come to me though!"

"In a hundred years."

Kyoko stuck out her tongue, "NYA~" 

Hikaru laughed. Kyoko's mom came in.

"Hey Kyoko, who is that?"

She turned around, "That is Hikaru Hitachiin."

Her mom gasped, "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, tell your mom, Kazumi Hitomi says 'Hi'." 

"OK I will."

"Anyway, Mom, we're going some where, I'll be back later."

"Bring you're purse." Kazumi called.

Kyoko groaned, "But why?"

"You're money is in it."

Kyoko grabbed a black purse and mumbled, "What would I buy?"

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"To talk somewhere else so my mom can't spy." Kyoko said.

"OK." 

They walked out the door. Kyoko stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Kyoko pointed to a black and yellow car.

"I can drive I hope you know."

"I call shotgun!" Kyoko laughed.

"I call driver seat!"

They raced to the '77 camaro. Hikaru touched it first.

"I win." He stated.

"Damn." Kyoko snapped her finger.

"So where did you want to go?" Hikaru asked unlocking the doors and getting in.

"Any where but here, like a park, mall, what ever." Kyoko opened the door and got in.

They buckled up. 

"OK how about the mall?" 

"That's fine I guess, maybe we'll get ideas."

Hikaru started up the car and backed out of the driveway. The drive was, well awkward. Hikaru turned on his radio and Shissou was on.

"Oh, I like this song!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Really you do?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"Yep!"

Hikaru chuckled. They sang to the song until they entered the mall parking lot. Hikaru cut the engine and they got out. Hikaru locked the door before they entered the mall. 

"So has Kaoru said anything to you?" Kyoko asked.

"Not really, though anytime I say Atori his face flushes a little." 

"That's a good start!"

"What about Atori?"

"Not really either, but she said their making a plan. . .What ever that-" Kyoko trailed.

"What?" Hikaru asked looking at her.

Kyoko grabbed his arm and they hid behind some plants.

"They're here!" Kyoko said her voice cracking.

"What?" Hikaru peered through the plants.

Sure enough Atori and Kaoru were looking at books. Hikaru looked at Kyoko who was trying to think.

"What are we going to do, they can't us here, and we can't ever tell them we seen them here-" Hikaru put his hand over her mouth and shushed her.

Atori and Kaoru walked past them laughing, Atori held a bag filled with a few books. After they were gone the two got up.

"Let's go see what the bought." Kyoko said walking to the bookstore they were at.

Once they entered the guy at the register spoke.

"You're back already wait, you were with a different girl before you aren't playing that pretty girl are you I mean, she's pretty two, but the other girl and you looked good together." He said.

"That doesn't matter, what books did they just buy?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmm, I can't recall, but I you buy a book I might." He smiled.

Kyoko sighed, she went to the manga section and grabbed Vampire Knight number four.

"Ok, the other two bought a few books one was a manga, and the other one was on how to get two people together, I think they're having relationship problems." He said ringing Kyoko up.

She paid him, "Thank you for telling us."

"So are you two together too?" He asked.

Both of their faces turned red and they both said, "N-no."

They hurried out of the store.

"So why would they buy a book like that?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Kyoko replied, her face still red.

"I think they went to the food court." Hikaru said.

"We can't just walk in there like this." Kyoko said.

"Then lets go buy a costume." They ran in to a cosplay store.

Hikaru came out in a Inuyasha cosplay and Kyoko came out in a Hinata cosplay (I hope you people know what anime they're from.) They walked into the food court and spotted Atori and Kaoru. They quickly bought food from Dairy Queen (deal with the American sweets). They sat at the table close to them, and started eating and listening to them. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Atori asked.

"I was thinking locking them in to a closet."

Atori thought, "Better yet we can get a hold of Tamaki and make him help us."

"That's great, but how?"

"I'll con him, or I guess just trick him nicely." Atori shrugged.

Kaoru laughed, "This might be hard."

Atori noticed the 'Otaku's'.

"Oh wow, Hinata, can I get a picture with you, my best friend Kyoko would be jealous."

Kyoko almost choked on her food, she quickly swallowed and changed her voice, "I-I g-gu-guess."

"Your amazing at that!" Atori got out her phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I get one of you too, My twin Hikaru would be pissed if he seen me with his favorite character."

Hikaru deepened his voice, "Sure."

Kaoru got his phone out. Atori went over to "Hinata" and Kaoru went over to "Inuyasha", they quickly took pictures and sat down.

"I am so sending this to Kyo." Atori started texting.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. 

'_Crap, crap my phone!_' 

"I'm sending mine to Hikaru."

Kyoko looked over at Hikaru and gave him a face saying we-got-to-get-out-of-here-now. They stood up.

"Oh, thanks for the pics, it was nice meeting you." Atori said.

"Yeah ditto." Kaoru smiled.

The two rushed out of the food court with their food just in time. Their phones started to ring.

Kyoko took hers out and flipped it opened, Hikaru did the same. After they read their text they looked at each other.

"What did yours say?" They asked at the same time.

"Mine said: HaHa Kyoko, we're not stupid, we know it was you why are you with Hikaru anyway." Kyoko read.

"Mine said: Hikaru what do you take me for, do you think I wouldn't know my own brother, anyway why were you with Kyoko-chan." Hikaru said.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko looked at Hikaru.

"Don't ask me, I don't know."

"Great we were found out, might as well get into our normal clothes." Kyoko said walking to the girls bathroom.

"Yeah." Hikaru walked to the boys bathroom.

A few minutes later they came out wearing their normal clothes.

"Now what?" Hikaru said.

"We get them back." Kyoko growled.

"How?"

Kyoko's phone went off. She flipped it open.

_From: Atori_

_Kyoko, hey can you meet me and Kaoru at school tomorrow before club?_

"What are they trying to do?" Hikaru said reading over her shoulder.

"Get them before they get us, I understand now, they want WAR!" Kyoko yelled making a few elders look at her shocked.

Kyoko blushed and started dailing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"The dark Prince, I'm sure he wants to get back at her." Kyoko put the phone by her ear.

"Kyoko, how may I help you?" Kyouya's voice asked.

"Hikaru and I need to get back at Atori and Kaoru."

"Really." You could hear a smirk come across face.

"Yes, Kyouya- sempai could you help us?" Kyoko pleaded.

"Yes, I will, tomorrow morning come find me I'll have a plan already drawn out." Kyouya said.

"Thank you Kyouya-sempai, you're the best!" Kyoko smiled.

"No problem, Ja Ne, Kyoko and Hikaru!" He hung up.

"Aren't you scared?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Kyoko laughed.

"Well OK." He scratched his head.

-NEXT DAY SCHOOL-

Kyouya walked up to Kyoko.

"Here." He handed her paper, "The plan is on there, I already set it up you just have to get her to fall for it."

"Thanks Kyouya-sempai, you rock." Kyoko smiled and hugged him.

She looked at the paper, it would work, how did he know- Oh right he knew everything! Kyoko folded the paper, put it her pocket and waited for Atori. 

Once Atori arrived Kyoko started the plan.

"Hey Ato, Tono said he wanted to see you." Kyoko said.

"Where?" Atori asked."

"3rd music room." Kyoko shrugged, "I think it was about our lunches today or something."

"Ah, that jerk better not back out!" Atori stormed away.

Kyoko caught up to her. Atori opened the door to the music room, it was dark, she stepped in and something crunch. Kyoko turned on the lights. Atori screamed. Hikaru was dressed up as Shino from Naruto. Bugs were all over the place, Kyoko blocked the door so she could get out.

"Kyoko, I'm going to kill you when I get out of here."

"Relax Atori they're fake!" Kyoko smirked.

Atori looked down to see gummy bugs filled with popcorn to give it the crunch sound.

"You two are dead." She started running towards Hikaru

Hikaru quickly took off the Shino jacket, wig, and glasses and ran towards Kyoko. He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the door. Atori was close behind them. Hikaru and Kyoko ran down the hall passing girls screaming 'HIKARU WHAT'S GOING ON?' Atori was yelling for them to get back there.

They ran in to their classroom and shut the door. They panted.

"Holy crap Atori can run." Hikaru said.

"Holy crap I ran!" Kyoko laughed.

Kaoru came up, "Where's Atori?"

Atori started banging on the door.

"What did you guys do?" Kaoru asked.

"Scared her." Kyoko said.

Hikaru and Kyoko sat down in their seats near the back. Haruhi turned around.

"Where were you guys, you were almost late?"

"Music room." Kyoko replied.

Atori came in growling.

"You two are going down!" Atori sneered.

Hikaru laughed, "You wish!"

-----

End. I'll write the next chapter later, 

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhh, one more day until thanksgiving break, yay, hopefully I can't write during break!!!! I was looking at my chap 2 and 3 and idk why its underlined. . .I am confused.

Chapter 4

-Third music room-

"Mama, Haruhi won't wear the pretty dress!" Tamaki complained.

Mama looked at Tamaki, "I don't see why you still call me "mama"."

"Why are we here?" Kyoko and Atori looked at Kyouya.

"Because you've been coming here a lot lately so, we're making you Hosts."

Kyoko's eye twitched, "NO no way!"

"I don't want to." Atori complained.

"Too, bad." Kyouya smirked.

"No one will come talk to us!" Kyoko and Atori said at the same time.

Tamaki yelled, "Yes they will! Atori you're the Lolita naughty type, Kyoko you're the quiet dark type! Together you're almost like Mori and Honey, or Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"I'm not short!" Atori yelled.

"I'm not quiet!" Kyoko screamed.

"They can't be hosts!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

"Well, its either they become hosts or they have to leave, but since they are youth full and I heard from guys, as a poll, say they would love to have Kyo and Ato as hosts!" Tamaki said pointing to the girls.

"We also have your outfits today." Kyouya said.

"What. . .Is. . .It?" Kyoko asked trying not to scream.

"Well we knew you two won't wear dresses, and today's theme is J-Rock. . ." Kyouya started.

"I'll take a Lolita dress!" Kyoko yelled bouncing.

"Me, too, I guess." Atori said.

"I thought you would agree." Kyouya smiled.

"You knew they would agree didn't you?' Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

All of them went off to get dresses. Atori came out in this: ( .com/image/lolita%?o=10) Kyoko came out in: (.com/image/lolita%20dresses/liertosasuke/Gowns%20and%?o=47)

The rest of the host club came out in outfits that came from An Café.(HA, Im lazy right now) People soon came in. Haruhi sat at a table close to Atori and Kyoko to help out if they messed up. Atori and Kyoko sat at the table nervously. The twins walked up.

"I'm sorry you guys have to do this." Kaoru said. 

"It's OK, I guess we kinda seen this coming." Atori smiled.

"I'd rather not do this." Kyoko groaned.

"I'd rather you guys didn't either." It slipped out of Hikaru's mouth he blushed.

Atori chuckled, Kyo turned red. Kaoru laughed looking at his brother. Tamaki started pointing guys toward the girls. Haruhi's normal clients went to her. 

"I suppose we should get out of here so you can do your work." Kaoru walked away Hikaru followed.

"Miss Atori, Miss Kyoko, these are your new clients." Tamaki said as the boys sat down.

Atori and Kyoko smiled, "Hello."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Atori broke it.

"Do you know whats fun, video games!" Atori said trying to get into character.

Kyoko stayed quiet, trying to figure out why these "bright" guys suggested them. As she thought that guys in the ouran uniform but with punk hair came up.

"Hey your Kyoko right?" One guy asked, he had a Mohawk. 

"Yeah." Kyoko said darkly getting into her character.

The three guys sat down close to her. They were fairly cute. Some even had lip piercing.

"So what do you boys like?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh, the normal things: girls, video games, burning things." They said at once.

Kyoko chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

Atori laughed loudly with the guys she was talking to. Kyoko shook her head. Her clients looked at her confused.

"Oh Atori is just telling them about the time I fell on my ass."

"We're listening." The chimed waiting to hear the funny story.

"Well she got me mad one day and it was the winter, I thought the road was safe so I chased after her only to slip on the ice and fall on my ass. That year the snow bank was up to Ato's shoulder. She laughed so hard she had to lean against the snow bank to stay up, I got up to chase her only to fall again." Kyoko laughed to herself. (sad truth: That happened to me it hurt.)

The boys laughed.

One said, "We never knew the Host club would be so much fun."

"It comes with a price!" Kyoko warned.

"It's okay, you're cool." They said.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the girls. 

"What are we going to do, it's like Haruhi all over again." Kaoru whispered.

Mori and Honey came up, "Are you not liking the guy hit on Kyo-chan and Ato-Chan either?"

-After club-

"Heh, that wasn't so bad after all." Kyoko smiled.

Atori laughed, "Yeah, it wasn't."

"I'm glad you thought that!" Haruhi said.

In the other room Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru sat. 

"Their going to rack in a lot of money though." Kyouya tried explaining.

"This is just like the last time with Hare Chan, except everyone knows they're girls." 

"So what your saying is you just don't want the girls being taken by guys." Tamaki said.

Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled, "Yeah."

Tamaki smiled, "Oh. I don't know why your freaking out, I mean look at Haruhi."

"Yeah, but everyone knows Haru-Chan is with you." Honey said.

Tamaki's eyes went wide, "TRUE, we must take action! We can not let our Daughters go with boys we know nothing about."

Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru did thumbs up "YEAH!"

Kyouya and Mori sighed getting ready for another crazy plan. A white board came out of no where saying 'Make-sure-Atori-and-Kyoko-stay-single-even-if-they-have-to-stop-being-Hosts'

-Atori and Kyoko-

Haruhi left so she could get home and get dinner ready.

"Where did everyone go?" Kyoko asked.

"I have no idea, Oh well, I say lets raid the snacks!" Atori laughed darkly.

"YES!" Kyoko jumped up.

They opened the snack cabinets grabbing what they could.

"This, is life." Atori said grabbing chocolate.

"Oh, yeah!" Kyoko grabbed strawberry pocky.

-Others-

"Got the plan?" Tamaki asked

Everyone smiled, "YEA!"

-------

I'm ending here for now

Yay, my break it starting, ha I took a day to write, though I still have to find out how it's getting underlined. . . Hm.


	5. Ch 5 The Hosts did what?

_WEE new chapter, their "mission" is going to play out in this one. Fun, Fun! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to every one who has reviewed this story, your guys' reviews make me smile and laugh when I read them, Thanks guys!_

_Chapter 5 The hosts did what?_

_-The Next Day 3__rd__ music room-_

"_So uh, Kyo, do you wanna hang out later tonight since we don't have school tomorrow?" Daisuke, one of Kyo's clients asked._

"_Sure why not we can right after club!" Kyoko smiled._

_Atori was facing the other direction when Charlie, one of her clients, asked if she wanted to hang out. Atori told him sure. Charlie was one of those 'bad boys', Daisuke was a 'punk' with a lip piercing. _

_-After club- _

_Daisuke and Charlie came back after they switched their clothes. Charlie wore a black and red stripped shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, and blue torn jeans. Daisuke was in a black shirt with red bats over it and black pants. Charlie had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Daisuke had medium length black hair and grey eyes. _

_The host noticed the guys._

"_Kyo-chan, Ato-Chan, why are Charlie and Daisuke back?" Honey asked._

"_Oh, we're going to hang out with them, they asked us to." Kyoko said back in her normal clothes they wore during the school._

_She had a purple and black stripped shirt under a sweatshirt that had bat wings attached and black tripp pants. Atori had a yellow and black stripped tank top and blue jeans. _

_Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, "But you can't!"_

"_Club is over, we have free will now, see ya guys later." Atori said walking away with Kyoko._

_After the two girls left the club started buzzing._

"_They're going out on a date, we have to do something!" Tamaki said._

"_Why don't you guys just stay out of it and let them do what they want." Haruhi stated._

_The boys looked at her. _

"_Or not." She mumbled._

"_We have to follow them!" Honey said._

"_Yeah." Mori said._

"_Then it's settled, let's go!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled pointing to the door the girls walked through seconds ago._

_-Ato-Kyo-_

_They walked down the road through what Tamaki called "Commoner" Street. Charlie and Daisuke brought them to a gift shop._

_Though they didn't know the Hosts weren't far behind._

_-Hosts- _

"_We have to get closer." Kaoru whispered._

_They were a shop away from the girls. The four were looking at Halloween stuff. Kyoko seemed to be enjoying all of the bats. Her and Daisuke were laughing and looked like they were talking about vampires. Atori and Charlie were talking about Transformers. _

_-Ato-Kyo-_

_Atori looked up, she thought she seen Kaoru._

'_My mind is playing tricks on me.'_ Atori thought.

She smiled, and then whispered something in Kyoko's ear. Kyoko looked up at her and nodded. Daisuke and Charlie looked at them confused. They whispered something in their ears. They began to walk out of the store.

"Where should we go now?" Atori asked.

"We can buy us some food." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, Ice cream!" Kyoko cheered.

"You like sweets?" Daisuke asked.

"Yea, what kind of ice cream do you like?" Kyoko asked bouncing a little.

"I'll eat any kind." He told her.

Charlie looked at Atori, "What about you?"

"I'll take chocolate and vanilla together!" Atori smiled.

"Awesome!" Charlie said.

"Could you get me a strawberry one?" Kyoko asked Dai.

"Sure." He smirked.

The two guys walked off to the ice cream shop. Atori looked at Kyoko.

"They're kinda cute!" Atori said.

"Koyeah ne!" Kyoko said her catch-phrase.

"And we got free food off of them." 

Kyoko clapped her hands, "Now we need a panda!"

Atori's eye twitched, "Why?"

"I dunno." Kyoko shrugged.

Atori shook her head as the boys came back with two ice cream cones.

"Didn't you get your own?" Kyoko asked.

"We were hoping to share with you." Charlie said looking at Atori.

"It's okay with me, but you might end up getting nothing!" Atori took the ice cream.

Daisuke gave Kyoko the strawberry cone. Kyoko took it then held it back out.

"You wanna take the first bite?" She asked.

Daisuke was shocked, "S-sure."

He grabbed the other side of the cone his hand overlapping onto Kyoko's and he licked the ice cream.

Atori smirked and put the ice cream cone in Charlie's face and got the tip of his nose covered in ice cream, she laughed.

"Thanks." Charlie mumbled smiling.

-Hosts-

"They look like their having fun!" Haruhi said.

"We have to stop this." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked at them, she just stared at them then smiled, "Why don't you just walk up to them?"

"They'll kill us." Kaoru whispered.

Tamaki shook his head. An idea formed.

-Girls-

"The ice cream was good." Kyoko jumped.

"Yeah it was." Atori agreed. 

"Where do you want to go now?" Daisuke bounced up and down hyper from the ice cream.

A guy in a panda costume walked by. Kyoko's eyes lite up.

"Follow that panda, I want a hug!" Kyoko whispered.

They walked behind the panda. The panda started to turn around, the four stopped and acting like they were talking, the bear kept going. Kyoko smirked evilly. 

"I'm going to glomp it!" Kyoko grinned.

The three stayed in one spot as Kyoko stalked the panda. She started running full speed at it, she jumped in the air and "hugged" the panda. At the last second the panda turned around. The panda fell over it's head popped off.

Kyoko looked at the person in the costume and pointed at him.

"H-HIKARU!" Kyoko yelled.

The three ran up, Charlie and Daisuke stopped a few feet away from Atori, Kyoko, and Hikaru.

"Hey Ato, Kyo, we'll see you at school, we'd rather not get in trouble with the club." The two boys said.

Atori looked at them, "OK see you at school then."

Kyoko waved still sitting on Hikaru. She looked down at him glaring.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just in the neighborhood." He said casually trying to have a poker face.

"Randomly in a panda suit!" Kyoko yelled grabbing the panda suit and started shaking him.

"Kyo, Kyo stop your going to hurt him." Atori said putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

Kyoko let go of the costume.

"Where are they?" Kyoko growled.

"Who?" Hikaru asked.

"Who the hell do you think!" Kyoko screamed.

A few people passing by glared at them for being loud, well Kyoko. Hikaru looked up at her. He smirked. Kyoko looked at him confused.

"I mean I guess I could show you but you seem so comfortable." Hikaru laughed.

Kyoko looked at her position in Hikaru's eyes. He was on the ground, she was on top of him. Oh Godzilla! Kyoko blushed a deep red.

"Tamaki is right, you are a pervert." Kyoko jumped up.

Hikaru got up. 

"OK guys come out." Hikaru called.

The Hosts walked out of a store.

"Haruhi you were in it too?" Atori asked.

"No I just got dragged along." 

Tamaki pointed at the girls, "Daddy doesn't want you to get stolen by those kind of boys!"

"You aren't our dad." Atori told them.

Kyoko nodded her head.

They stuck their tongues out and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"Home. We don't want to talk to jerks." They said at the same time.

"Some days I think their twins." Kyouya said.

"You guys made them hate me. . ." Haruhi said.

"We need to make it up to them." Mori said.

"Yeah, poor Kyo -Chan and Ato-Chan!" Honey said.

"I can make arrangments to where they'd like to go." Kyouya said.

-The next day-

Atori and Kyoko showed up at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning up against the school entrance in the same pose: left hand in their pocket and left foot pressing against the wall.

The girls walked past the boys. The Hitachiin's pushed off the wall and caught up to them. The girls started walking fast, as did the twins. Soon they were running down the hall. Kyoko took too short of a turn and ran in to a wall. She stumbled back rubbing her forehead. Atori had to stop and laugh at her stupidity.

"Itai. That really hurt, fucking walls running into me!" She kicked the wall.

She yelled Ow again. She tried stepping down on her foot. Yeah, I think she learned her lesson for the third time not to kick walls or trees that pop out of nowhere.

"Kyo, you idiot. . .Can you walk?" Atori asked concerned.

"I don't think right at this moment I can." Kyoko held her foot up.

Atori sighed, "Let me help you." 

"I can do it." Kyoko growled.

Atori huffed, "Alright, lets see you walk!"

Kyoko tried to out her right foot down, "ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!"

"See you can't walk BAKA!" Atori yelled trying to grab Kyoko's arm.

"I can hop!" Kyoko pouted.

Atori glared over at the twins, "If you didn't chase us this wouldn't have happened."

"If you stopped to listen it wouldn't have happened." Hikaru growled.

The warning bell rang.

"I gotta get to class." Kyoko started hopping down the hall.

Atori rested her head in her hand, "Hikaru, catch up to her a bring her to the nurses office I can explain to the teacher what happened, and if Kyo falls I don't want to be here to try and help Kyoko back up." 

"Why do I have to do it?" Hikaru pointed toward Atori.

"I said so, and I'm mad at you, and I don't want to talk to you." Atori said.

"But you'll talk to Kaoru?" 

"Yep!" Atori said and started walking to the class passing Kyoko.

"HEY ATO WAIT!" Kyoko called trying to hop faster.

Kaoru ran past Kyoko and walked with Atori. Hikaru walked up to her.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." Hikaru said.

"I'm fine." Kyoko growled.

"Are you still mad about the whole following you two thing?" 

"What makes you think that?" Kyoko gave him a look.

"I'm sorry for the last time." Hikaru said.

Kyoko ignored him and kept hopping down the hall. Hikaru sighed.

-Ato-Kao-

The two entered the class room.

"Um, Kyo and Hikaru are going to be late because Kyo was stupid and kicked a wall, so he has to bring her to the nurse, oh and may I be excused as well, I feel as if I'm going to faint?" Atori faked.

"Yeah, Hitachiin Kaoru would you bring Meku to the nurses'?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." Kaoru said confused.

Once they were out of the classroom Kaoru asked.

"Are we going to visit Kyoko?" 

Atori ignored him.

"So you're not talking to me?"

Atori turned down another hall. Kaoru behind her.

"I'm sorry OK, I know it wasn't right to do, but we all wanted to know if you guys were going steady." Kaoru apologized.

"Just don't worry about it." Atori said.

-Kyo-Hika-

Hikaru picked up Kyoko. She gasped.

"Put me down, right now!" She yelled.

"You're going to the nurses office." Hikaru said. 

"No, no, no, no." Kyoko said.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't like the nurses office, their like doctors and they poke whatever hurts then ask stupidly 'did that hurt, how about that?' and no, just no."

"Fine I'll bring you to the club room, there's first aid in there." Hikaru said.

"Can I hop there?" Kyoko asked.

"No."

"Piggy back?" 

"Fine." He put her down.

Kyoko took the chance and started hopping down the hall. Hikaru growled.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Hikaru asked her.

"I-I'm not." Kyoko tried to hop faster.

"You're going to fall." Hikaru ran after her.

"I am-" Kyoko tripped.

"You did." Hikaru grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Kyoko rubbed her forehead again, "Stupid invisible dead people."

"Get on my back." Hikaru squatted down.

Kyoko jumped on his back.

-Kao-Ato-

"I wonder if Kyo is okay." Kaoru wondered out loud.

Atori smirked opening the club room doors, "Trust me she's perfectly fine."

"So why are we here?" Kaoru asked.

"I forgot something here yesterday." Atori told him.

"Okay." Kaoru sat down in a chair.

-Hika Kyo-

"You're gonna fall any moment." Kyoko said.

"For the tenth time, I'm NOT GONNA FALL!" Hikaru pulled open the door to the club room.

Atori and Kaoru looked up.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoko didn't want to go to the nurse." Hikaru told his brother.

"ATO!" Kyoko wiggled off of Hikaru's back.

She ran to Atori. Hikaru yelled.

"You were fine this whole time!" The twins growled.

"Hey Kyo did you forget something?" Atori looked at her.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not everyday the whole Host club stalks you when you're trying to hang out." Kyoko said grinning.

"I know I mean why would they want to follow _us_?"

"Maybe they just wanted ice cream?" Kyoko suggested.

Atori gave Kyoko and ice cream cone.

"Hold on." Kaoru said.

The girls stopped.

"Wouldn't you follow us if we hung out with girls and you thought it was a date?" Kaoru asked.

"No." The girls shifted.

"So you mean, you two would wonder if we kissed them?" Hikaru caught on.

Kyoko's eye twitch, her jaw clenched, "No."

"Say Kaoru, who should we ask out?" Hikaru smirked.

Atori and Kyoko looked away, "Stop it you guys, we get it now."

"That's what we thought, I mean-" The twins stepped closer to them, "we felt so bad after following you we, as in the host club, are going to bring you somewhere fun after school, the teachers ever told us not to worry about homework."

"You knew we were going to get revenge didn't you?" Atori stated.

"Yeah, we did, and we knew you two would fake something to get out of class and to here." Hikaru smiled.

Kyoko glared, "Oh we should have guessed because it's so childish of what we were going to do."

Atori nodded. They took their ice cream cones and smashed it in their faces. 

"See you after school, boys." They said at the same time walking out.

"Well that plan went smooth." Hikaru growled.

"At least they got it out of their system." Kaoru sighed.

They looked at each other, and held hands.

"Ya know without them, we would have drawn back into our world after the Tamaki Haruhi thing." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we would have, lets get cleaned up." Hikaru said as strawberry ice cream dripped down his face.

-After school-

"We got your maids to pack you bags so all of your stuff is ready." Kyouya said waiting by a limo.

"OK, thanks Kyouya-sempai." Kyoko smiled at him.

"Why do you smile at him, he's creepy." Atori said.

Kyouya glared.

"Kyouya-sempai is cool!" Kyoko yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up.

"What are you two yelling about now?" They asked.

"Nothing." The girls glared.

"No fighting." Honey bounced in.

They all got in the limo, a smaller car carried all of their bags. The whole car er- I mean limo ride was quite crazy. Tamaki kept trying to get Haruhi to kiss him, finally she smashed a piece of cake in his face, Honey cried a little when it happened. Now they were playing games.

"Um, A?" Kyoko asked.

"No!" Tamaki said.

"What I've said almost every letter?!" Kyoko yelled.

Tamaki looked at his paper, "I know, I can't remember what I put down."

Kyoko looked at him, and gave him a look.

"So we spent an hour on a word that is four letters long?" Atori said.

Kyoko looked at his paper, hearts were all over it, "Are you serious, the word was love."

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"He has hearts all over the page." Kyoko flipped the page over to show everyone.

Finally they were there.

"Welcome to the Kimura Mansion." Kyouya said as the driver opened the door.

They got out and looked at the mansion. It was black and vines were growing up it, and boy did it look old, as if it came out of House of Wax.

Kyoko jumped up, "Oooo, it looks haunted."

"It is, the story goes that Rin Kimura was a paranoid wife and thought her husband was cheating on her, she ended up hallucinating and thought she seen her husband with another woman, but the woman was never actually there, after she killed her husband the hallucination went away, she felt so bad she killed her self. . 

"Now they say her spirit is still in that house, and that she chooses people and makes them hallucinate." Kyouya told them.

Honey was shaky, "That's a scary story."

Hikaru and Kaoru went behind Atori and Kyoko, "Boo!"

They turned around and looked at them, "Nice try."

Kyoko looked at Kyouya after that and started yelling, "Let's go in let's go in NOW!"

"Okay okay, all our bags are going to my mansion, which is close to here." Kyouya wrote something in his black book.

"YAY, let's go!" Kyoko grabbed Atori's hand and started running toward the house.

-----

Sadly I have to stop here. My dad switched the laptop so I have my old computer back, and yeah, the next part oh this will play out next chapter. Whooo! Anyway I hope you like it!


	6. Ch 6 Haunted Mansions and Hide and seek

Argh i hate my computer, the laptop was better T.T Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 6

The Hosts' entered the mansion. Kyoko and Atori were farther ahead then the others. An idea struck the twins.

"Who wants to play a game?" They asked.

"What is it? Honey wondered.

"The What's-Kyoko-and-Atori-Scared-of-Game." Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah." Hunny said.

"And to twist it up the winner or winners can choose what girl they want to hang out with the whole day." Kyouya smirked.

"I'm not in this." Haruhi stated.

"Me either," Tamaki smirked, "but good luck."

-Ato Kyo-

"So they want to know our fears huh?" Atori smiled, "let's not scream at anything they do ok?"

"Alright!" Kyoko smiled.

Atori got an idea, "Let's pretend to get lost."

They walked faster away from them and disappeared around the corner.

-Host-

"Well this maybe harder to win now." Kyouya said.

Mori looked up, "They're gone."

The club members stopped, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny started running around in a circle.

"AHHH, what are we gonna do?" the twins yelled.

"We'll split up to look for them, Tamaki and Haruhi, go to the east wing, Hunny and Takashi the west, Hikaru and Kaoru north, and I'll take the south wing, okay let's go." Kyouya stated and walked his way.

-ato kyo-

"Hey Ato, where are we going?" Kyoko asked.

...

...

...

"Ato?" Kyoko turned around.

Atori wasn't behind Kyoko nor in front or on either sides.

"OK Ato, very funny come out."

...

Kyoko slowly turned back around and started walking down the hall again, trying to calm herself from screaming.

-Ato-

"Hey Kyo..." Atori looked up.

Kyoko wasn't there.

"Funny Kyo, Where are you?" Atori looked around.

She didn't remember any of the things from walking down the hall earlier. She started running down the unknown hall.

-Hika Kao-

The stopped in the middle of the hall where the hall separated in to two halls.

"I'll go this way, you go that way." Hikaru took the left hall.

"Meet back here in an hour." Kaoru stated.

-Kyo-

"What's this?" Kyoko opened a door which inside was a stairway.

She started to walk up it.

-Ato-

She walked down a set of stairs.

"How'd i get into the basement?"

She looked around the basement. A table, the furnace, E.T. some chairs- Wait. Atori looked at the E.T. and let out a scream.

-Tama Haru-

"We should just go back, Hikaru and Kaoru will find them." Tamaki said looking behind a chair in the study.

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed.

They walked out of the room hand in hand.

-Kyouya-

"I'm stupid to actually look for them, alls they would do is scream and hit me." Kyouya spoke to himself.

He shook his head, and wrote something in his black book.

-Mori Hunny-

"Takashi, do you think we'll find them?"

Mori looked at Hunny, "No."

Hunny nodded, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan will find them right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go see if they have cake!" Hunny smiled.

-Kao-

He stood infront of a stairway.

"Well this is the only spot they could have gone." He thought.

He walked down the staircase.

-Hika-

Hikaru stared at the staircase to the attic.

'Im guessing they could be up there.'

He walked up the stairs.

-Kyo-

"Get away." Kyoko swung her arm.

She screamed as if she got hit. She sunk to the ground.

-Ato-

"Don't eat me!"

"Atori?" Kaoru asked.

"AH! How do you know my name!" Atori screamed looking opposite from Kaoru.

"Ato, it's me, Kaoru."

"E.T. ate Kaoru." Atori freaked.

"No he didn't, I'm behind you."

Atori looked behind her, she looked around the room.

"Oh no, Kaoru's a ghost." Atori cried.

'She can't see me?!'

"Atori, your hallucinating, E.T isn't there."

"Don't try tricking me!" Atori growled.

'I have to get rid of E.T. but how?' Kaoru asked himself.

"Where is he?" He asked Atori.

She pointed over to a lamp with a few blankets on it. It looked like E.T. in a demented way. Kaoru sighed, he walked over to the lamp and pulled off the blankets. He watched Atori's reaction. Slowly she realized what happened. She looked at Kaoru.

"Holy crap, you killed him!" She exclaimed.

"You were hallucinating."

"I dont care you still got rid of him." Atori hugged him.

"Well we should go find Kyoko since she's not here, hopefully Hikaru is with her."

They broke their hug and started walking out of the basement.

-kyo Hika-

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Hikaru asked coming in the room.

She looked up in panic, she frantically looked at the ground, she found something new to throw and threw it in the opposite direction of Hikaru.

"Get away werewolf!" She screamed.

Hikaru saw a shadow fly across the room into a corner. He raised a brow, confused. Kyoko looked up towards Hikaru. Her face lit up. She got up and ran to him and hugged him.

"Save me!" she started to sob.

"W-what?!"

"Your a vampire you can save me!"

'Great she thinks I'm a vampire, and i see no werewolf." Hikaru mentally hit himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyoko asked.

He looked around the room, 'I don't even see anything that would represent a werewolf.'

A cold chill entered the room. Hikaru looked at the only window, which was closed. The wind started to pick up out of nowhere.

"He's coming!" Kyoko grabbed Hikaru's shirt.

The wind started pushing up against Hikaru. He put his arms in front of his face trying to block the wind. Suddenly it died down. Kyoko peeked over Hikaru's should.

"Wicked, you did it!" Kyoko smiled.

She looked at Hikaru, "Wait, where did the vampire go?"

Hikaru looked at her strange, "What do you mean?"

"There was a vampire with long black hair and blue eyes standing ri- wait, you were the vampire?"

"I guess so."

Kyoko's face blushed, "I'm sorry, Hikaru, I-I didn't mean to hug you, I just-"

"Don't worry about it. Where's Atori?"

"I don't know we got split up." Kyoko looked at the ground.

"You got split up?" Hikaru looked at Kyoko.

"Yeah, I just said that!" Kyoko glared.

"Well, we might as well go find her too, if we're lucky Kaoru will be there to, are you sure your back to normal now?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm pretty sure-AH giant waffle of doom!" Kyoko laughed.

"Yeah, you're back to normal." Hikaru started walking away.

"Hey wait, don't leave me!" Kyoko cried and ran after him.

-Ato Kao-

They walked quietly down the hall. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"So, you're scared of E.T.?"

Atori pulled her attention to the wall, "No."

"Don't lie." Kaoru smirked.

"I'm not, I just don't like him." Atori watched the stripped patterns on the wall.

"OK, what ever you say, I wonder how Hikaru and Kyoko are getting along. . ."

"If anything fighting over something stupid." Atori rolled her eyes.

Loud shouting interrupted them.

"I say they're down this hall, it's the only hall she could have gone down." Kyoko screamed.

"No, they went straight ahead!" Hikaru argued.

Atori looked at Kaoru, "Oh I'm good!"

Kaoru laughed at little. The two walked right behind Hikaru and Kyoko.

"Hate to burst your bubble Hikaru, but Kyoko was right." Kaoru said.

The fighting friends turned around. Kyoko's face brightened. She hugged Atori and twirled her.

"Ato- it was so scary, werewolves came, but then a vampire came to save me, then the vampire turned in to Hikaru, and I was only hallucinating, and I was so scared you were lost." Kyoko complained to her best friend.

"The same thing happened to me, but it was E.T. and I thought he ate Kaoru, but E.T. was only a lamp!" Atori complained back.

The twins watched to two girls hug. Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Can we please get out of this place now?" Hikaru asked bored.

Kyoko stuck out her tongue, "Only if you admit I was right."

"You weren't right." Hikaru walked away.

"Yes I was, liar!" Kyoko ran after him again.

"Do, you think he'd ever realize?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think she'll ever realize?" Atori looked at Kaoru.

They both sighed and said, "They're hopeless."

-Host-

The four walked back to the main door of the mansion to see all the Host members.

"Ah good you found them." Kyouya said.

"What did you guys give up?" The Hitachiins asked.

The rest of the Hosts replied, "Yes."

Kyoko and Atori spoke, "So, we're not important enough to look for?"

"It's not that at all Kyo-chan, Ato-chan, its just, we knew Hika-chan and Kao-chan would find you." Hunny said.

"OK, now that we got that cleared up, let's get out of here." Atori and Kyoko started walking out of the door.

The rest of the club followed them to the limo. They squeezed in to the limo and got ready for another crazy trip to Kyouya's 'other' mansion. Tamaki started the chaos once again.

"Oh, Haruhi please, it would show how much you love me." Tamaki complained.

"Sempai, I'm sorry, but I won't kiss you infront of them." Haruhi mumbled.

Atori smirked at Kyoko. Kyoko inched away from her.

"Can I help you?" Kyouya asked looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko was leaning on Kyouya, "No, I'm sorry Kyouya-sempai, but Atori is giving me a strange look."

"I'm doing no such thing, I'm just smiling." Atori said.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. Kyoko was still leaning against Kyouya. Kyouya sighed.

"Please stop leaning on me." Kyouya looked down at the frighten girl.

"I don't want be close to Atori cause I know she's up to something." Kyoko said.

Kaoru said, "Why don't you and I switch stops then?"

"Sure." Kyoko said, still concerned with Atori.

Kaoru and Kyoko crawled passed each other. Kaoru sat between Kyouya and Atori and Kyoko sat between Tamaki and Hikaru.

"I'm still not sure, I have a feeling Atori is up to something." Kyoko stated.

Haruhi sighed, "Atori just do what ever you're going to do so Kyoko just shuts up."

"I'm not going to do anything, I mean really why would i want to, we're in a cramped limo." Atori shrugged.

The driver rolled down the window the separated the front and back, "Master Kyouya we're about a mile away."

"OK, thank you." Kyouya smiled as the driver rolled the window back up.

"So, we spent half the day at some mansion, what are we going to do with the last half?" Kyoko asked.

"I vote on sleeping!" Atori yelled.

"That's such a waste." Tamaki stated.

"I say we eat sweets!" Hunny cheered sitting on Mori's lap.

"Ugh, I don't think I could do that." Kyoko groaned.

"How about we play a game?" the Hitachiin's cheered.

"Oooo. what kind of game?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi sighed, "How about hide-and-seek?"

Kyoko smiled, "Yeah, hide-and-seek, that sounds like fun."

Hunny laughed, "All in favor of hide-and-seek say 'I'."

Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoko, and Atori said 'I'.

"Yay, we get to play hide-and-seek!" Kyoko cheered.

The limo pulled up a drive way, the driver once again rolled down the window, "We're here."

The limo came to a stop. Atori opened the door and got out, the others followed. Kyouya's mansion was bigger than the haunted one.

"All of our luggage is inside already." Kyouya said while walking up to the door.

He pulled it open and let every one else in. Their bags were in the center of the entrance.

"I decided you guys could choose your rooms, if we want everyone can have their own room, or two people can share a room."

Kyoko picked up her two bags, "Well, I'm off to find my room."

"I want one next to yours." Atori picked up her two bags.

"What happens if we get lost?" Haruhi asked picking up her suitcase.

"Oh, I had some people put a map in each room." Kyoko said picking up three bags.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoko and Atori, "Can I have a room close to your guys'?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyoko smiled.

"I'll take a room close to Haruhi's." Tamaki cried.

"Ew, pervert, no way you might try to take advantage her." Atori said glaring.

"The boys will be in the other wing, how about that?" Kyouya stated.

The three girls smiled, "That's good with us!"

Kyoko, Haruhi, and Atori walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki grabbed their bags and follow Kyouya to the other flight of stairs and down a different hall way.

-Girls-

"Oh, I call this room." Kyoko called when she opened a door.

"I'll take this one." Atori said walking down to the next door.

"OK, I'll have this one." Haruhi walked pass Atori to a different room.

They walked in to their rooms and set all of their stuff on their beds and walked back out.

"So where do we go now?" Haruhi asked.

"The entrance i guess." Atori said.

They started to walk back to the entrance.

-Boys-

After the guys found their room they walked back to the entrance to be greeted by the girls.

"OK, so how are we going to play this game?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I say since the house is so big outside should be off limits." Atori said.

"And there should be two seekers." Hunny said.

"Oh, and if we get the chance we should come back to this spot and yell 'olly, olly oxen free'." Haruhi pipped in.

"There should also be a time limit." Kyoko said.

"How about if you're not found within one-and-a-half hours, you can go down to the kitchen." Tamaki said.

"And if you were found you get to help find the others, but you have to be with one of the seekers." Kaoru said.

"OK, now that we made up the rules, who are going to be the seekers?" Mori asked.

"Who would be willing to be one?" Hunny asked.

They looked around. Kyouya sighed.

"Since I don't really want to hide, I'll be a seeker." Kyouya said.

"Hm, Kay, anyone else?" Kyoko asked.

"I will." Mori said.

"Yay, Takashi!" Hunny smiled up at him.

"OK, so wait about two minutes before coming to look for us." Atori said.

"First two found are the next seeker." Kyoko snickered.

"OK," Tamaki started, "go!"

The seven took off like a cattle. The other two stood there watching them disappear.

"This should be interesting." Kyouya pointed out.

"Yeah." Mori said sitting on the ground.

-Kyoko-

"Argh, where to hide?" Kyoko asked herself.

"Ya know if you keep talking to yourself people are going to think your weird." Hikaru stated.

Kyoko jumped and turned around, "Hikaru, don't do that!"

Hikaru laughed.

"Aren't you suppose to find your own hiding spot?" Kyoko asked him.

"Yeah, except, I ran into you." Hikaru grumbled.

-Atori-

Atori made her way into the kitchen. She looked around.

"No good spots in here." She walked out.

She walked into a living room. She opened a cabinet, it was empty.

'Hm, no one will know I'm in here.' Atori thought as she climbed in and closed the doors.

-Tamaki-

'Ah, this closet is the perfect spot to hide.' He thought while sitting down behind some long jackets.

-Haruhi-

She sat down on her bed.

'I wonder if they'll suspect me being in my room?' Haruhi asked herself.

-Hunny-

Hunny sat down in a bin in the library.

'Hehe, they'll never suspect!' Hunny chuckled to himself.

-Kaoru-

He ran into a room.

'Oh, I can hide in that wardrobe.' He opened it.

Shirts were hung in there.

'Whos room am I in?' Kaoru asked himself.

He noticed a familiar yellow and black stripped tank top. Kaoru drew in a sharp breath.

'I can't hide here!' He mentally screamed.

He almost opened the door when he heard footsteps.

'I guess I have to!' He crawled behind Atori's clothes.

-Hikaru Kyoko-

"Is that a bad thing?" Kyoko asked.

They passed Atori's bedroom.

"I don't know is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I wouldn't know what goes inside your mind, now if you'll excuse me, I have to hide some where." Kyoko walked away.

Kyoko walked into the drawing room and hid behind a detached wall.

-Hikaru-

Hikaru sighed. He walked down the hall way and turned toward a door. He opened it, it was a bathroom closet.

'Hn, I think I should be able to wedge myself in here.' He pushed himself into the closet and on a shelf behind some towels.

-Kyouya Mori-

"Well, I suppose we should go find them." Kyouya said after writing something down.

"Yeah." Mori got up and walked toward library.

Kyouya walked toward the kitchen.

-Mori-

He entered the library. He looked around.

He noticed a bin behind the table big enough to fit a small person. Mori walked up to it and peered in side. Hunny looked up at Mori.

"Aw, Takashi you found me!" Hunny smiled and laughed.

Mori picked him up and set him on the floor.

"Let's go find more people." Hunny grabbed Mori's hand.

-Kyouya-

He walked down the hallway where the girls had their rooms.

'If anything Haruhi went to her room.' Kyouya thought.

He opened the first door. Sketch books were on the spare desk in there and a black fleece throw as on the bed.

'This is Kyo's room, Which means Atori is the next room, so the third door is Haruhi.'

He walked to the third door and open it. Haruhi was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked at the door.

"Oh hey Kyouya sempai." She got up.

"Well, since I found you we can move on." Kyouya walked out the door.

Haruhi caught up to him. Mori was walking down the hall with Hunny on his back.

"I don't believe anyone else is down here." Kyouya said.

"Aw, man I was the second one found." Haruhi complained.

"Now, where would the others hide?" Kyouya asked.

"Let's see Atori loves food, so we can try there." Hunny said.

"Tamaki is a closet pervert, so we can look there." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

They turned their heads to a closet to their right. Haruhi opened the door. No one was in front of the jackets, Haruhi was going to close it when she noticed a foot poking out from under a jacket. She moved the jackets to find nothing. All of a sudden they heard.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" Tamaki screamed as loud as he could.

"How Tamaki-sempai did that i have no clue." Haruhi grumbled.

"So where else?" Hunny asked.

"Well, I never went in to Atori's room. . .And we all know Kaoru likes Atori, and vise versa." Kyouya started walking to Atori's room.

"But, Kaoru isn't a pervert unlike Hikaru and Tamaki." Haruhi said.

Kyouya stopped and turned around and walked back to them.

"What about Hikaru?" Mori asked.

"Hm, I don't really know. What about Kyoko?" Haruhi asked.

"Does she like to draw?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know I've never see her drawing in class." Haruhi shrugged.

"I think she could be in the drawing room. So we'll go find Kyoko and you guys find Atori." Kyouya said.

They walked down the hall Mori and Hunny went down the stairs, and Kyouya and Haruhi turned down a new hall.

-Mori Hunny-

The entered the kitchen, Mori started opening the top cupboards, and Hunny was looking in bottom ones.

"Did you find her?" Hunny asked.

"No."

"What's the next room?"

"Living room."

"She could be in there, she likes to relax."

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" Atori yelled.

"Oh, darn." Hunny said.

"It's OK Mitskuni."

They left the room on to find the next person.

-Kyouya Haruhi-

The drawing room was simple ,there was a sculpting table, a place to paint, a desk to draw at, and a wall to throw paint at.

Haruhi started looking in supply cabinets, Kyouya walked over to the detached wall. He looked at it and thought for a moment. He peered behind it. Kyoko was looking at him, pouting.

"Damn I thought for sure this was a good place!" She crawled out from behind the wall.

She sighed after getting up.

"Any one get free?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I know Tamaki, I'm not sure about anyone else." Haruhi said.

Kyoko sighed again and dragged her self out of the drawing room, they other two behind her. They walked back to the start of the stairs when they seen Kaoru coming out of Atori's room.

"YOU DIRTY NASTY PERVERT, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BEST FRIENDS' ROOM!?" Kyoko screamed.

"Wait let me explain, I didn't know it was her room, I was looking for a place to hide so I came in here, but when I realized it was hers I tried to leave but I couldn't because I heard foot steps in the hall." Kaoru said really fast.

"I'm so telling on you!" Kyoko smirked.

"Please don't it was a misunderstanding." Kaoru said.

"OK, I won't as long as you help us find Hikaru!" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"OK, knowing Hikaru he wouldn't stay somewhere for long so-"

Kaoru was interrupted by a loud, "OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!"

Mori and Hunny were walking down the hall towards them again.

"That's everyone." Hunny said.

They walked down the stairs to the entrance. Kyoko ran to Atori.

"You won!" Kyoko cheered, "oh, and Kaoru was hiding in your room!"

"Kyoko! You said you won't tell!" Kaoru cried.

"Only if you helped us!" Kyoko ran away and hid behind Mori.

Atori looked at Kaoru, "Did you leave my panties alone?"

"Why would I touch those!" Kaoru yelled.

"Did you?"

"NO!"

"OK than you're off the hook." Atori said, "I'm hungry."

"Then we can make dinner, I'm sorry but my maids have the week off so they aren't here." Kyouya said.

"YAY,a new adventure!" Kyoko laughed.

-----

Well I think i'll stop there, the beginning of the chapter isn't very good sorry. Review please, and thanks

JA NE


	7. Ch 7

New chap.

Chapter 7

"What should we have for dinner?" Atori asked.

"Seafood." Hunny jumped.

"Ew." Kyoko said.

"Spaghetti?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm up for it." Kyoko looked at Kyouya.

"Sure." Atori said.

"YEAH!" The twins agreed.

"I guess." Haruhi sighed.

"Alright spaghetti it is." Tamaki tried to get into his king voice.

"But who can make it?" The Hitachiin's asked.

They looked around at each other.

"Well, I can." Hunny said.

"Well than it's settled, Hunny will cook tonight." Tamaki stated.

Hunny and Mori left to go to the kitchen. The rest stood there in an awkward silence. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi, while Haruhi was sighing. The twins were whispering. Atori glared at the two while Kyoko focused her attention anywhere but the twins. Kyouya wrote down in his little black book. They mostly stayed like that until Tamaki got fed up with it.

"Would someone mind setting up the table?" He asked.

Kyoko and Atori looked up, "We'll do it."

They ran off into the kitchen to grab the plates, silverware, and glasses. Mori helped the two girls carry some of the stuff. They walked into the dining room to be greeted by a huge table.

"Holy..." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, this table is HEE-UGE." Atori laughed.

They put the plates near the center of the table so nobody would be to far away from another. After they finished putting the glasses down Hunny came in with Mori, who was holding a big pot of spaghetti. He started putting spaghetti on plates. Hunny disappeared, then came back with sauce, butter, and cheese.

"Hey. Ato-chan. Kyo-chan can you go get everybody?" Hunny asked.

Atori sat down, "Yeah, KYO-chan can you?"

She smiled. Kyoko glared and walked away. She went back to the main entrance.

"Time to eat guys." She said then walked back.

Everyone was seated, Kyouya looked at Hunny.

"Thank you for making dinner Hunny-sempai."

Hunny smiled, "No problem."

An awkward silence over came them as they ate. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at Atori and Kyoko. The two girls, who were sitting across from the twins, glared.

"What?" Atori growled.

"Oh, nothing." the red-heads both said.

The two girls eyed the twins. Everyone started eating. This nagging awkward silence settled in, it seemed like it didn't want to leave. Hikaru was annoyed the most. He looked to his brother and nodded. The two grinned at everyone, the took a handful of spaghetti, covered with sauce, and threw it across the table. The noodles hit Kyoko, Atori, and Kyouya. Kyoko's hands clenched into a fist.

"BAKA!" She screamed.

Atori wiped sauce off her face. Kyouya took off his glasses. Kyoko and Atori did the same thing and took spaghetti and flung it across the table, the twins pulled Tamaki in front of them blocking the spaghetti from hitting them. Soon a food fight started. After it was over everyone(mostly Atori, Kyoko, Hikaru, and Kaoru) were covered in spaghetti. The windows and walls had sauce, and noodles on it.

"Well, I'll have the maids clean it when they come, we should get clean up."

The girls left to their wing and the boys to theirs.

-Girls-

After their showers, Haruhi and Atori went to Kyoko's room to have 'girl-talk'.

"Kyo, I never knew you draw." Haruhi said looking through her sketch books.

"Hm, oh yeah, I've been drawing ever since I met Atori." Kyoko smiled looking at her best friend.

"Haha, yeah, I taught her well!" Atori laughed.

-Boys-

After the boys cleaned themselves up the all went to Kyouya's HUGE room.

"I can't believe you two made a food fight!" Tamaki lectured.

"We were bored." The twins shrugged.

"I'm bored right now!" Hunny stated.

"You know what would be fun. . ." Hikaru started.

-Girls-

"I feel like singing. . "Kyoko blurted.

"Then sing Kyoko." Atori said.

"BUT, I don't know what to sing." Kyoko rolled around on the floor.

"Make a Wish." Atori rolled her eyes.

-Boys-

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tamaki said squatting next to Kyouya.

"If we don't get caught be your loud mouthing, it will be." Hikaru six boys had their ears pressed to the wall. Kyouya, who usually wouldn't do something like this, was actually curious about what girls talked about. Mori just went along with it.

-Girls-

"Ooo, that is a good song. . .I'll sing it later." Kyoko said.

"Would you make up your damn mind about singing or not!" Atori yelled.

"YOUR FACE!" Kyoko screamed.

"Would you two knock it off." Haruhi said.

"I'm bored as hell." Kyoko rolled into a chair, "ITAI!"

"Kyoko you idiot." Atori said.

Kyoko laughed, "My arm hurts."

-Boys-

"Only Kyoko would hurt herself." Hikaru mumbled.

The rest of the boys except Mori and Kyouya chuckled.

-Girls-

Atori smirked. She whispered something to Kyoko and Haruhi. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

She whispered so the girls could only hear, "I thought I heard someone say something but i wasn't sure, but coming from them, I'm not surprised, lets make their "visit" more exciting."

Atori smirked, Haruhi nodded.

"I can't believe Kaoru hid in my wardrobe!" Atori cried.

"I know, maybe he's a closet pervert like Tamaki." Haruhi said.

"Or worse, oh wait, no Tamaki is the lowest and sickest pervert I know." Kyoko laughed.

"Maybe Hikaru rubbed off on him." Atori suggested.

"That could be it." Kyoko stated.

"And who knows what's in Kyouya's notebook." Atori exclaimed.

"If you ask me, They're all perverts." Kyoko said.

"Oh yeah." Haruhi agreed.

-Outside the room-

Everyone was shaking with anger, well Mori just shook his head and Hunny had tears swelling.

Tamaki bursted, "I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

The door swung open.

"WE KNEW IT!" Atori yelled looking down at the boys.

Tamaki screamed. Hikaru and Kaoru fell backwards. Kyouya stood up along with Mori. Hunny was on Mori's shoulders.

"Hey Ato, the boys should pay for what they did. . . " Kyoko said.

"Oh yeah." Atori smirked.

"Oh no." The twins said.

"We assume this was the twins ideas. . "

Tamaki screamed, "It was all them, take them, leave us be!"

Haruhi sweat dropped, Kyoko and Atori smirked evily.

"You guys just wanna hang, right?" Kyoko held back a chuckle.

The Host boys looked at each other with a 'aw crap' look.

-An hour later-

The boys were in their own torture. The twins were tied to a chair a foot away from each other watching a yaoi show called 'Passion'. Lets just say they're scared of yaoi now. Mori was tied to a chair outside of the room while Hunny was inside of the room trying to get the cake that was up on the top self. Kyouya was tied to Tamaki listening to him rant that he can't hug Haruhi for he was tied to a chair. Kyoko and Atori were satisfied, mostly. They decided to let them go an hour later, Tamaki mumbled about them being 'The-Dark-Queens'. The two girls snickered, knowing they defeated the boys.

The rest of the night it was pretty quiet. Occasionally yelling between Tamaki and Atori. Haruhi stood at the side line watching the two, knowing Atori would win. Hikaru and Kaoru played several pranks too, most against Kyoko. Kyouya typed away on his keyboard and sigh. Mori watched Hunny make Kyoko play with him. Finally by midnight everyone was in their own room asleep, well....Except for Kyoko and Atori.

Atori was sitting on Kyoko's bed, Kyoko was in the chair at the desk sketching.

"I'm about to hit the twins. Seriously, I didn't know how devilish they actually were!" Atori complained.

Kyoko agreed, it was quiet for a few minutes, the only noise was the pencil moving across the paper. Atori sighed.

"But I have to say, it's been fun hanging out with the whole host club."

"Of course, I mean, we only get a few hours after school everyday to hang out with them." Kyoko turned in the chair to look at Atori.

Atori laughed. Kyoko smirked at her best friend, "We should do it more often. It's nice to get out of the house."

"Yeah, I'd say!"

They stayed up a while longer before calling it quits. Atori left, and Kyoko crawled into her bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

-Next morning-

"Kyo- Kyo- WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" someone's voice called.

Kyoko rolled over in the bed.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to make you get up." The nagging voice came back.

Kyoko didn't move, but snored a little.

"OK, you asked for it."

Kyoko jolted awake laughing. She looked at who woke her up.

"HIKARU!" She complained, "I was sleeping, why'd you tickle me?"

"Because we're going to be leaving so but don't worry, Kaoru is waking up Atori. Everyone else is down-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Get the hell out of me room Kaoru, I hate being woken up, it's SEVEN in the fucking morning!" Atori was heard through the wall.

Her bedroom door opened and soon Kaoru was running into Kyoko's room, Atori after him with a pillow, Kaoru knocked into Hikaru, and Hikaru stumbled and fell onto Kyoko.

"KYA~ Hikaru, get off! You pervert!" Kyoko screamed trying to push Hikaru off of herself.

"If you'd stop pushing me, I might be able too!" He fought back.

Kyoko pulled her arms into her chest. Hikaru stood up, they both looked over at Kaoru who looked at them horrified, and Atori, who was on the ground laughing.

"I'm so sorry brother!" Kaoru cried.

Hikaru sweat dropped and blushed slightly, "It's okay Kaoru."

Ten minutes later Atori and Kyoko were packed and ready to leave like everyone else. Their bags were carried out by the two drivers. The nine crammed into the limo. It seemed the ride back was too short. Everyone chatted in the car, talking about school, and what to do next in the club. The driver of the limo let them off one house at a time. Haruhi was the first one off, the Hunny and Mori, Tamaki, Atori, the twins, and then Kyoko.

"Thanks Kyouya-sempai for brining us! Hope we can do it again sometime." Kyoko smiled as she opened the door.

She closed the door, Kyouya rolled down the window.

"It's no problem Kyoko," Kyouya watched Kyoko grab her bags, "See you tomorrow at school."

---------

Okay so i'm going to end here. sorry. I'll try to update soon. Um, constructive criticism is welcome, and I'm in slight writers block so ideas will help too! And for any one who helps, thanks you.


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8

Kyoko threw herself on her bed once she entered her room. She rolled over and sigh.

"I don't want to go to school." Kyoko said to herself.

She did the homework she got before she left school, by 9:30 p.m. she was done and went to bed.

-Next morning-

This ear-piercing noise kept going off, Kyoko finally realized it was that "Damn wake up call" everybody else calls alarm clock. She groaned as shut it off and slowly got out of bed. She made her way to he closet to grab out a pair of dark blue jeans, an Invader Zim t-shirt, black socks, and her infamous black sweatshirt. Throughout changing her clothes a scowl was on her face. She'd rather be hallucinating at that mansion right now than having to go to school. Her phone started to ring, she looked at it and tilted her head. She picked it up to see Hikaru's picture in the screen, she flipped the phone and started to speak.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked.

"Kyoko?" Hikaru's voice came from the other end.

Kyoko cleared her throat, "Yeah, sorry I just woke up."

"Oh, hey, come by the third music room this morning." He said then added. "With out Atori!"

He quickly hung up. Kyoko shut her phone.

' What was that all about?' Kyoko asked herself.

She brushed it off and walked down the stairs.

-Atori-

"Shut up!" Atori growled at her alarm clock.

The beeping noise went on, Atori finally after five minutes of yelling at it to shut up she turned it off. She rolled out of the bed and got up, she went to her closet to grab out her favorite ripped light blue jeans, a black tank top, a gray tank top with black stars to go over the other tank top, white socks, and her 'Sweeny Todd' sweatshirt. She rushed down the stairs grabbing her bag and running out the door before her parents noticed her.

-School-

Kyoko rushed past everybody hoping she wouldn't run into Atori. She ran faster than she has ever before. She skidded to a stop in front of the third music room. The door creaked open and a pair of hands pulled her in, and the door shut.

"What the hell Hikaru?" Kyoko asked him once he let her go.

"We need to get Kaoru and Atori together fast." He said quickly.

Kyoko looked at him strange. He would have been against it, he was in the past, he went along with Kyoko because he was bored. Why would he be for it now?

"Why?" Kyoko asked looking at him strange.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night, and I heard Kaoru sleep talking, he never does that, he was talking about Atori." He whispered.

Kyoko looked at Hikaru.

"Why do we have to rush it?" I asked.

He stopped to think, "I don't know."

"You're thinking about rushing something that will need time, and you're thinking if you rush it you won't be that hurt cause you have to share your brother, in reality you'll be hurt any way. First why don't we see if they actually like each other." Kyoko stated.

Hikaru looked at Kyoko, and the fact that what she said was intelligent.

"Have you been hanging around Kyouya-senpai?" He asked her.

Kyoko shook her head no ,"Hikaru, we have a mission, if you really want to help your brother be happy you're first mission is to see if he really has any feelings for her, and I'll ask Atori if she has any for him."

Hikaru nodded, still trying to figure out where this "Kyoko" came from. He thought it was quite strange. Kyoko poked him in the forehead. He looked down at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to class before Kaoru and Atori notice we're gone and think we're doing "stuff"." Kyoko started toward the door and turned around and motioned for Hikaru to follow.

-Class-

Atori jumped on Kyoko once she entered the class room.

"You were late again weren't you?" She asked.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off." Kyoko shrugged.

Hikaru watched Kyoko, for some reason today she seemed. . . Smart. Kaoru walked up to Hikaru.

"Why'd you run off with out me?" His clone asked.

Hikaru looked at his brother. The one who stayed out of his way when himself wanted Haruhi. The one who never said anything about liking Haruhi, even though he did. The one who talked to him after Haruhi "rejected" him. Hikaru felt horrible that he kept Kaoru away from the girl he liked, and he was going to do it again, that was if Kyoko didn't get through his head first.

"Oh, nothing, I just had to grab something I forgot here yesterday." He told Kaoru.

"Oh." Kaoru replied back.

Hikaru put his arm over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey Kaoru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Will you answer this truthfully?"

"Yeah Hikaru, what is it?"

"Do you...Like Atori?" Hikaru looked at his brother.

Kaoru's face turned red, "Y-yeah, I do. . ."

He was watching Atori scold Kyoko about being late and not calling her about it. Kaoru looked to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"She won't like me back, she sees me just as a friend." Kaoru stated.

Hikaru looked at Atori who was looking at Kaoru, a worried expression broke out on her face. Kyoko looked at Atori then looked where Atori was her lips parted, she then looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru looked at Kyoko. Their eyes met, Kyoko quickly looked away.

"Hey, Ato. ." Kyoko whispered.

"Yes, Kyo?" Atori broke her gaze from the sad twin.

"You like Kaoru right? Why don't you ask him out?" Kyoko looked at her best friend.

"You're kidding right, he'd never like me back, he's got plenty of other girls he can choose."

The bell rang, telling the students to get to their seats or else be tardy. Kyoko sat to the left of Hikaru. On the right of Hikaru was Kaoru, and the right of Kaoru was Atori. The teacher started talking about todays' lesson. Math, not the best subject, especially to Kyoko. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She passed it to Hikaru carefully making sure the teacher wouldn't catch her. Hikaru looked at Kyoko, and started opening the note.

'Hika,

Okay, so Ato really does like Kao-kun, what about him?

-Kyo'

Hikaru quickly scribbled something, and gave it to Kyoko.

'Kyoko,

Hika? really. Yeah "Kao-kun" likes Atori. So what's the next step?

-Hikaru'

Kyoko pouted when she read it.

'HIKA,

Excuse me for wanting to give you a nickname, you don't throw a fit when Hunny does it. Oh, yay, our next step is to get them to admit it to each other, which will be hard -.-' but we'll get it.

-Kyo'

The teacher was going up and down the rows checking on students to see if they were doing their work, she passed Kyoko and Hikaru. Kyoko waited until she was on the other side of the room before giving it to him. Hikaru read over it, a smile played across his lips. He wrote down something and threw it at Kyoko. She glared at him before opening it.

'Kyoko,

I let Hunny do it cause I don't want my ass kicked by him, you. . wouldn't be able to. Why don't we just tell them, and say 'hey Kaoru likes you Atori, and Atori likes you Kaoru.'

It would work.

-HikaRU.'

The bell rang to inform that class had lunch. The four got up. Kyoko looked at her work sheet.

"Crap." She muttered under her breathe.

Hikaru heard her, "What?"

"I didn't finish the math. . .Ugh I hate the subject!" Kyoko walked out of the room Atori and Kaoru in front of her and Hikaru behind her.

"I can help you, it was easy." Hikaru said.

"That's cause you're good at it." Kyoko pouted.

"Kyo, come on, it's lunch time." Atori called cheerfully.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called.

"We're coming." Kyoko and Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru and Atori walked out of the class. Hikaru and Kyoko behind them.

"The last thing your wrote, won't work." Kyoko whispered.

"And why wouldn't it?" Hikaru growled.

Kyoko shook her head. "Idiot, they would get so pissed at us if they knew we were telling each other that they like each other. We gotta go slow with this, give them little hints, maybe I can get Kaoru to admit it to me."

"And I'll talk to Atori." Hikaru whispered.

"You can't, you know she won't trust you with that kind of information." Kyoko rested her head in her hand.

"Hey Kyoko," Atori turned around. "What are you two talking about?"

"Hikaru here is trying to help me with the math homework," Kyoko lifted the sheet they did in class, "You know how bad I'm in, in math."

Atori laughed, "Yeah thats true, you suck at math."

Kyoko slumped, "Thanks Atori, you make me feel so much better."

-Lunch-

The four sat down at their table. Haruhi always ate in the classroom, something about not wanting drama while she eats. Hikaru, Atori, and Kaoru chatted, Kyoko on the other hand was deep in thought. Atori leaned towards Kaoru.

"Hey whats wrong with Kyo?" She asked him in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know." Kaoru whispered back.

Atori thought, "Talk to her. . Maybe it's about-"

"Why do I have to talk to her?" Kaoru asked.

Atori have him a look.

"Kyoko I have a question on the English homework we got yesterday." Kaoru said.

"But your a genius in that subject." Kyoko said snapping back into reality.

"You have a better grade in that class."

"Um, Okay, what is it?" Kyoko looked confused as hell.

"I left my worksheet back at the classroom, can we go now?" He asked.

Kyoko looked at Atori then Hikaru, who looked just as confused as she did. Kyoko got up after Kaoru did. The two left the table, Atori reached over and took Kyoko's tray.

-Class-

Kaoru and Kyoko entered the classroom. Haruhi looked up and smiled.

"So what did you need help with?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing, I got it, um, are you OK by chance?" He asked.

Kyoko looked at him strange.

"Yeah I'm fine Kaoru, but what about you?" Kyoko asked.

Kaoru seemed shocked, "Why, Why are you asking me that?"

"I seen your face this morning talking to Hikaru." Kyoko said sitting down at a desk.

"You seen that, huh."

"You like Atori." Kyoko stated.

Kaoru jumped back a little, "W-what?"

"I said, you like Ato." Kyoko restated.

"How, how did you know?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoko shook her head, "I can tell these things."

Kaoru thought, 'Yeah right. . .'

"Ask her out on a date." Kyoko went on.

"What?"

Kyoko looked up at him, "Do you need to clean out your ears?"

Kaoru shook his head, "No."

"OK ask her out on a date. I've heard you asked out Haruhi no problem."

"But that was for Hikaru, why are you so damn persistent about this?"

Kyoko growled she didn't know any other way to get him to take this seriously.

"Kaoru, I know you like her, don't be a chicken. Do you not realize you're basically the only guy she really hangs out with outside of school. Suck it up, grow some balls and ask her."

Kaoru stepped back again. He thought for a few minutes. Then he started laughing. Kyoko tilted her head.

"I'm Sorry Kyoko, but I just never thought that you of all people would push me towards something I didn't have the courage to do. I thought it would be Hikaru."

"I'm apparently surprising a lot of people today." Kyoko rested her head in her hand.

Kaoru asked, "Like who?"

"Hikaru. . .OH CRAP my math homework!" Kyoko jumped up, "MAN, HIKARU!"

She ran out the room yelling for Hikaru. Kaoru shook his head and smiled.

"It seems both our worlds are opening up even more." He told himself.

"You're right about that Kaoru,"Haruhi said standing behind him, "I didn't know you liked Atori."

Kaoru looked down at her, "You didn't huh?"

He smiled.

"I guess Hikaru is in it too." Haruhi stated.

"In what?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing never mind, I hope Kyoko gets her homework done in ten minutes."

Kaoru laughed, "It's a good thing Hikaru is helping her then."

-Host club is now open-

"Hey Kyoko did you listen to that band I told you about?" Daisuke asked.

Kyoko grinned darkly, "Yes I did, it's pretty good."

Atori and Kyoko sat side by side talking to the guys they had to entertain. The theme today was "Family". Tamaki was 'daddy', Kyouya 'mama', Haruhi 'the step-mom', Hunny and Mori 'Aunt and Uncle', Hikaru and Kaoru 'Twins', and Atori and Kyoko 'Hunny's twins'.

Tamaki ran up to the "twin girls" and started hugging them.

"You boys better be nice to my nieces." He pouted.

"Tamaki let me go." Atori growled.

"MAMA, Atori isn't playing along!" Tamaki cried.

Kyouya sighed, "Idiot."

"Atori, Kyoko!" Hikaru and Kaoru came up to them.

"Yes." Both asked.

"Break is coming up, wanna hang out?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah we will." Atori piped up.

The Hitachiin twins grinned evilly. Kyoko hid behind Daisuke, Atori behind Charlie.

Well at least time off from school will be good for them, but with the Devilish twins might be more trouble than home work itself.

---------

Hm? A Chapter done. Wow, I'm amazed. Oh check out my other OHSHC, it has Kyoko and Atori in it, but a different story line. I also added another OC, Tifa.

Oh, I'm also thinking about making a chapter in this story as an interview, so if you have any questions about this story, I will not give a lot of information about the future chapters. I'll take any questions about Atori and Kyoko, previous chapters. I'll only put it up if I get questions, you can put it in the reviews or message me.

Ja Ne ~Kyo


End file.
